


A secret feeling...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [193]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless Sherlock, Gen, Jealous John Watson, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining John Watson, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is afraid of his feelings...





	A secret feeling...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



> For all the love in the last days x
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock enters the living roon, thinking about what he learned from the witness.  _So, it wasn’t Thomson…_ But he lost his concentration as John bangs the door with more force than necessary. “I’m trying to catch a murderer here!”

“Yeah… I know… By all means necessary…” John mutters as he walks into the kitchen for tea.  _Sod that! I need a whisky!_

Sherlock frowns. “What’s going on? Have I done anything wrong?”  _Again? I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but it must stop right now!_ John has been back at Baker Street for a few months now, at first everything was fine, perfect even, but in the last months John's attitude changed drastically. He was often lost in his thoughts, goes out for long walks when Rosie is sleeping…  _He’s avoiding me!_

John, finally summons up the courage and utters angrily, “was it really necessary to act like  _that_  ?”

“Like what? I don’t have a clue of what…”

“Thomson, why did you flirt with him like… like...”  _Like you mean it! Like you were really attracted!_

“Like a homosexual? Homophobia, really?”

“No! Of course not… How could you think that…”

“So what’s wrong?”

“NOTHING!” John, panicking at the idea that Sherlock may recognize his feelings, runs out of the flat, and keeps running until he’s safely on the sidewalk.

Barefoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Step one: We admitted we were powerless over our emotions, that our lives had become unmanageable. lol
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
